pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caber McToss
Caber McToss is a main character in Pokémon Legends. Physical Appearance Caber McToss wears a green T-shirt, khaki shorts, white socks, and brown hiking boots. His auburn red hair is in a pony tail, and he wears a Scottish cap. He has green eyes. He wears his Z-Ring on his left wrist, and a Mega Ring on his right wrist. For nightwear, he wears a light gray tank top, and white shorts. For swimwear, he has a red tank top and green shorts that have a red fire painted on it, and black water shoes. During winter, he wears a dark green jacket, brown gloves, a blue scarf, red ski pants, and black winter boots. Personality Caber McToss is a strong young man who is always willing to lend of strength and skills as a Dragon trainer who need help. He also likes entertaining children with stories he read as a kid. Caber finds Sugar Gem a little overwhelming sometimes. He more often than not tries to advice her against trying untested recipes, which doesn't always work. Other than that, Caber still considers Sugar Gem a good friend. This was proven in The Stone Slab!, when he saved Sugar from sinking in quicksand. But what he doesn't know is that Sugar loves him way more than as a friend. He has a Charizardite X and Key Stone which was passed down from his grandfather. Coming from a religious family, he believes Arceus came around at the exact same time God created the world and the universe. Because of his upbringing, he doesn't always like telling lies to people. He has a strong dislike for the cold, mostly snow. He does enjoy an occasionly chocolate ice cream though. In fact, the only thing good he finds about winter is Christmas. He also dislikes seeing girls or women in high-heels as he considers them an accident waiting to happen. He has a strong sense of justice in that he doesn't like seeing people abusing other people or Pokémon. He also has little patience for bigots, braggarts, or terrorists. His dislike for bigots, combined with his chivalrous attitude with girls, are among the many reasons he hardly got along with Jordan Slabinsky. This rivalry between them eventually caused them to clash in Fiery Fallout!, following Jordan's loss at the Cerulean Gym, which resulted in Charmander evolving into Charmeleon and defeated his Mega Gallade. Though Caber won, he and the rest of the group gained an enemy in Slab who swore revenge and left. Pokémon In rotation Befriended Abilities *'Voice and accent imitation': One of Caber's many talents is imitating various accents, his favorite being Scottish. *'Ventriloquism': Caber is able to throw his voice to make it sound like its coming from somewhere else. This comes in handy when fooling bad guys. *'Cooking': Caber is a pretty good cook. Likes to make pancakes, grilled cheese sandwiches, and Pokémon food, among other things. *'Massage skills': Caber is a self-taught masseur, which he first demonstrated with Sugar. He knows how to massage a person's back, hands, arms, knees, feet, among others. *'Martial arts skills': Caber has been shown to be able to take care of himself in a fight. Accomplishments Badges obtained 50px-Zephyr Badge.png|Zephyr Badge 50px-Hive Badge.png|Hive Badge 50px-Plain Badge.png|Plain Badge 50px-Fog Badge.png|Fog Badge 50px-Storm Badge.png|Storm Badge 50px-Mineral Badge.png|Mineral Badge 50px-Glacier Badge.png|Glacier Badge 50px-Rising Badge.png|Rising Badge Alola trials Pokémon League ranking *Silver Conference - Winner Championship matches *Johto League - Champion (turned down) Trivia *Caber's name comes from the name of the Scottish game Caber Toss. Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Dragon-type Trainers Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals Category:Characters in Pokémon Legends